The invention relates generally to two-stroke internal combustion engines of one or more cylinders, wherein each cylinder has associated therewith a separate crankcase defined in part by an engine block member, a crankcase cover member, and a crankshaft.
The invention also relates to arrangements for feeding combustion air to the separate crankcases. More particularly, the invention also relates to the location of the mounting on the engine of the intake manifolds and associated carburetors.
In addition, the invention relates to arrangements for rotatably supporting the crankshaft relative to the engine block and to arrangements for completing the separate crankcases.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Conover 2,224,900 June 6, 1938 Conover 2,227,247 Dec. 4, 1939 Ford, et al. 2,334,916 May 4, 1942 Kiekhaefer 2,549,478 Sept. 5, 1947 Caris, et al. 2,983,554 May 9, 1961 Weber 3,464,746 June 16, 1967 Onishi 4,185,598 Jan. 29, 1980 Matsuo, et al. 4,368,698 Jan. 18, 1983 Ogawa 4,520,770 June 4, 1985 Hayashi 4,520,771 June 4, 1985 Ogawa 4,651,691 March 24, 1987 ______________________________________